Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle glazing panel cut out technique.
State of the Art
Vehicle glazing panels such as vehicle windscreens (windshields) are typically bonded in supporting frames by adhesive bonding material such as polyurethane, applied in a continuous bead about the periphery of the glazing panel and frame.
Wire cutting techniques have been previously proposed and used to effect glazing panel removal (for replacement or otherwise). Exemplary techniques are disclosed in, for example, EP-A-0093283, Canadian Patent Specification 2034221, U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,800, German Patent 4012207 and PCT Publications WO86/07017 and WO98/58779.
An improved technique and apparatus has now been devised.